Heart of Glass
by Grandest Blood
Summary: A YoI fanfic in Throne of Glass AU. Yuuri is a charming but deadly assassin, sent to kill a fae general by the name of Victor Nikiforov. But the oblivious fae's seduction keeps getting in the way of his assassination attempts. Or in which Victuuri fights seduction with seduction and daggers with kisses. (rating may change later)


Chapter 01: A Notice to Eros

Author's Notes: I still have no proper cover for this and I can't find time to indulge myself because finals are quick. I tried to lower the number of ToG references because they make the story too complicated. Please leave comments and read Throne of Glass series. We need more artists for that fandom.

Cover is not mine. If it's yours tell me so I can take it down. I know I'm lazy and I cram too much...

Anyway, here goes...

The fae are the race much stronger and faster than humans despite having roughly the same appearance. Most of them are gifted with magic. But the fae in Wendlyn are trained in war as much as they trained to wield sorcery. And Yuuri is from the race trapped in between, a demi-fae who can shift from one form to another. This makes it almost impossible for him to find anyone he can trust and some who will trust him in return.

So when Celestino absorbs him into their guild of assassins, he swears never to shift again. But the situation he's in is nothing but ironic. After refusing to shift for years, he gets assigned to kill a fae general in Varese, the only human kingdom in Wendlyn.

It's like a test of his principle. Will he shift to kill a fae or not?

But first, he must infiltrate the kingdom.

Wendlyn, the land of fae, is mostly desert and Yuuri is more likely to die from dehydration than killed by one of Varese's blind guards. Their security is lax considering that the palace should be guarded with outmost importance but the sentinels lack a sense of danger which allows Yuuri to observe them on their stations while perched on the hot sun-baked roof of a dilapidated inn near the palace gates. But, despite successfully memorizing their routines in a matter of a week since he arrives, Yuuri has yet to spot the fae general.

He thinks his mission this time won't have to take too long but the general's absence is proving to Yuuri that he needs a place to stay at for the duration of this assignment. It's not wise to reside in a motel with too many eyes and whispered conversations. So Yuuri uses his charms to be taken in by one of the human citizens of Varese, a young tan man by the name of Phichit Chulanont who lives alone. Though the man is unfazed by his seduction and looks genuinely concerned about his well being when he sees Yuuri passed out before his doorstep, the assassin knows better than to trust kind strangers even if he grows fond of Phichit, his lively hamsters, and is given a room of his own.

Right. His room.

But even that much hospitality does not let Yuuri put his guard down. He makes sure to lock his door and make the hinges creak loudly if opened with a key from the other side. He stares at his reflection in the full body mirror embedded in his room. He rarely pays attention to how he looks when he does his job but tonight is an exception. He's going to the ball, his only chance to see his elusive target. Well, he's not confident Victor will be there but if the general is given some holiday break, maybe he will attend the occasion even for a moment. And Yuuri only needs a momen. He tells himself he's only going to scout this time. He has many other chances to execute his plans but for now, he must gather as much intelligence as he possibly can.

After all, it's not everyday their guild receives a request to assassinate a fae general in Varese with an incredible blood money promised upon completion. Their assassin guild is not the most sought out in their field of business but they hone one of the best assassins Wendlyn has ever seen. It is the place Yuuri has known to be his only home even if it's barely safe as he thrives with many other rival assassins.

Yuuri is accustomed to seducing his targets and exacting the killing blow when they show their weakness. It's nothing new but, for this fae, he puts extra effort in looking more seductive than usual if it means matching the elegance that the fae are known to possess. He glosses his lips and slicks back his black hair. The dark body-fitting outfit that shows off an entire arm and half of his torso with a see-through material hugs his frame perfectly. The half skirt of the clothing graces his hip while rhinestones rest on his barely-covered shoulder and his waist. He brings this outfit, tailored by Celestino's closest associate and frequent drinking company, Minako, to this trip to seduce a fae who's known even in their guild to have an unearthly beauty. He normally will not attempt to wear such clothes in their headquarters but he's serious on the job. He wants to finish it soon. And what sooner gets the job done than his prey walking into his lair while drunk on lust?

His eyes narrow dangerously as he pushes his forehead against the mirror's cold smooth surface to gaze steadily into his own caramel eyes.

"I am Eros and I will not be afraid," he utters his assassin name -- the name everyone familiar with him in this job calls him by -- to himself along with empowerment. "If I can seduce death, I can seduce anyone in the world."

And that includes a certain fae general.

The most dangerous part of this mission is that his target this time is a full-blooded fae. But Celestino accepts the request solely because fae warriors of mentionable caliber only belong to Doranelle, the fae sanctuary. If this fae works as a general under human royalties, then there are only two possible explanations. Either this fae lacks the talent and magic to be deemed worthy of Doranelle, thus, having the title of general only for decoration which makes his assassination less troublesome if not easier; or he is a spy sent by the fae -- which explains the assassination request.

Whichever it is, Yuuri knows that this is a suicide mission even if it is not explicitly stated. Celestino does not send him expecting a fae head on a silver platter. It's the information he covets. He wants to know why Varese employs a fae as one of their generals and what this fae does to warrant a price of on his head. Even if Doranelle harbors an unfading disgust and zenophobia against humans and some fellow fae who choose to live in human settlements, only a good threat earns as much attention as an assassination deserves.

And Victor Nikiforov doesn't prove to be much of a threat.

Yuuri hears that name for the first time from Celestino upon receiving this assignment. Even if the general is famous for his good looks, surely his presence will have more impact on politics than fashion and vanity if he makes enough accomplishments on that field.

Yuuri inhales then exhales before picking up his leather gloves and slipping his hands through them. He closes and opens his leather clad hands to check the flexibility of the gloves. Then he drops his hands at his sides and flexes his wrists, causing the hidden blades of.his gloves to jump out from the cuffs. The blades glint maliciously under the moonlight that seeps through Yuuri's room from the windows, already thirsty for carnage. Another flex of his wrists and the blades draw back to their hiding. Yuuri picks up his black leather boots and sits on his bed by the windows so he can wear them and slip daggers inside, along his calves.

After securing the laces flawlessly, he stands. If he's coming from his chamber back in their headquarters, he would be doing some warm up kicks to loosen his muscles. But all he does is check the hidden blades from the toes of his boots with a tap on the floor each. He repeats the tapping to conceal the blades again. His room here doesn't provide the space he needed and breaking anything in the room to alert his landlord is the last thing he needs for his mission's fast accomplishment.

He picks up his mask from the side table to cover three-fourths of his face with only his left cheek and the left side of his lips visible. It is nothing fancy, decorated simply by a black lace that matches his clothes but the added mystery to his allure makes him irresistible. Finally, he turns to the door, unlocks it and heads downstairs where Phichit awaits in his white and blue clothes and grey boots, hair gelled into place with a cerulean bejeweled mask hiding the upper half of his face.

"Are you ready, Yuuri?" the kind landlord asks excitedly as Yuuri descends to his side.

"Never better," Yuuri answers with a smile that Phichit returns.

They exit the house and Yuuri waits for Phichit as he secures the house from possible theft. Then they start heading for the palace.

"Do you think the famed general will attend the ball tonight?" Yuuri inquires as they walk, faking a shy interest about his subject.

"Of course, he will!" Phichit exclaims, turning to Yuuri to watch his expression change from calm to flustered. "The Yulemas ball also serves as general Nikiforov's birthday celebration. I doubt His Majesty will allow his absence. He never once missed this ball for that reason."

Yuuri smiles, though that smile does not reach his eyes.

"You might get to dance with him, too," Phichit continues, noticing how lackluster Yuuri's smile has been. He assumes Yuuri is hoping to get the general to notice him but lacks the confidence due to the presence of many young women both taking the streets along with them and those riding in magnificent carriages.

"I hope so," Yuuri says softly and Phichit cheers him on. But frankly, he doesn't even want to look at his target. He never once take his time to look at the faces of those he kills. General Nikiforov is no exception if only the fae manages to show up once before this ball. But Yuuri decides there's no other chance except tonight. He will observe the fae from afar and see as many loopholes in his defenses as possible.

And then he'll charm his way towards general Nikiforov's neck, even if he has to waltz through it, at the right time with the perfect chance, his blades ready to drink fae blood.

It takes a lot of patience before Yuuri finally steps into the palace because of the long line the guests form at the gates as guards check their invitations one by one before letting them pass. This is also another good reason to take advantage of Phichit's kindness. As an outsider, Yuuri won't be invited to the ball. At least, not legitimately. He can always steal an inivitation from an unsuspecting man that naively falls for his charms. But with Phichit at his side, he is relieved from that extra effort as the younger man is allowed to take a companion to the ball and he does not even hesitate to bring along a stranger.

Yuuri takes in the details of the celebration inside. The ballroom's floor is shining. The walls sparkle. Everything is too bright with the chandeliers overhead and Yuuri feels dizzy just by looking at them. It doesn't help that every guest comes in gorgeous suits and dresses with equally brilliant smiles.

Give it to the aristocrats and royalties to show off how much they differ from plebeians. The only thing Yuuri appreciates in the ballroom are the wreathes of blue roses that decorate every table, pillar and the dais, where the royal family is seated on their thrones, as well as the soft melody that the hired orchestra plays in the background. Yuuri stands quietly beside a table, a glass of champagne in hand, observing the dancing guests in the middle of the dance floor with unnaturally sharp focus. Phichit is among them, leading a gorgeous blonde. He tries to convince Yuuri to dance with him but Yuuri declines, politely excusing himself in favor of the feast.

And then it happens.

The king gestures from his throne and the music fades to a halt. The dancers bow to their partners and then to the king before clearing off from the dance floor. The king greets everyone a happy Yulemas, proceeding to a ceremonial speech about their celebration, before welcoming his celebrating general. A tall man in red and gold military uniform, whose face is hidden by a simple mask of solid gold, singles out from the crowd and kneels on one knee before the king. Yuuri holds his breath as the general removes his mask and the assassin lays eyes on the most beautiful man he has ever seen for the first time.

The king stands up, a wreathe of blue roses in hand and places it on the general's head like a crown. And then the king returns to his throne and commands the general to arise and for the dancing and partying to resume.

Victor Nikiforov, the fae general, smiles a million watt smile to the guests and courtiers that almost swoon as a response. He has a long silver hair, neatly arranged into a tie, that falls almost to his waist. His crystal blue eyes look like winter skies. His most distinctive features are the way his slim figure seems to ripple with muscles from every inch of his body as he moves with unearthly grace, his elongated canines shown by his smile, and his long pointed fae ears. He has barely stand there on his spot and already, the whole court is smitten by just his smile.

The music floods back in the ballroom and dancers slowly return to the dance floor. Yuuri can hear Phichit complain that he does not have anything he can use to take an immortal image of the fae general but he pays him little to no attention. Yuuri gulps lungfuls of air. To slay such a precious marvel will be a sin to the world and even gods may hate him. He figures he just have to find a way to preserve that beauty even in death.

Looks like tonight can't be only for sightseeing, Yuuri thinks as he hands his glass of champagne to Phichit, who has gone back to his side, pushes through the crowd and strides straight towards Victor like a cat on its hunting gait. He stops a good distance away from him to bow low but keep his head up, never breaking eye contact the moment Victor sees him coming like a storm.

"May I have this dance, General Nikiforov?" he asks, extending his hand, offering to lead the fae to the dance floor.

Victor smiles back softly, endearingly, at Yuuri, takes his hand and presses it to his lips, much to Yuuri's surprise, Phichit's awe and many women's utter wrath and jealousy. Yuuri tries to convince himself that the heat rising to his cheeks is from the champagne since he has too much to drink as the two of them stare right through each other's soul, their eyes meeting and holding on.

"My pleasure, Yuuri," he answers, surprising Yuuri even more, to the point that he loses his composure and blushes at the way Victor's voice tickles his ears with a thick accent that makes him sound like he purrs Yuuri's name -- which Victor probably overhears from Phichit, thanks to his gifted fae ears.

"I am certainly impressed a man of your position liked to eavesdrop on friendly conversations," Yuuri responds when he manages to recover from Victor's voice.

"Only because you quickly stole my heart as soon as I saw you," the general admits shamelessly to stalking Yuuri with his gaze as soon as he arrives. Yuuri chuckles to that, blushing slightly as they start to waltz.

Little does Victor know that stealing his heart is not far from Yuuri's reason to attend the ball tonight.

I might as well steal him from the world, Yuuri muses, already courting death and picturing Victor's preserved beauty with it.


End file.
